Wallace
Wallace is the titular main protagonist of the Wallace and Gromit franchise. He is an inveterate inventor and Gromit's owner and best friend. He is voiced by Peter Sallis (1989-2010) and Ben Whitehead (2010-present). He delights in creating elaborate contraptions that often do not work as intended. He is a self-proclaimed genius, evident from his exclamation when he discovers Hutch's borrowed skill, a talent for all things mechanical. Most of Wallace's inventions look not unlike the designs of Heath Robinson and Rube Goldberg; creator Nick Park has said of Wallace that all his inventions are designed around the principle of "using a sledgehammer to crack a nut." He enjoys a nice cup of tea or a drop of Bordeaux red for those special occasions. He reads the Morning Post, the Afternoon Post and the Evening Post and occasionally Ay-Up!, which is a parody of Hello! magazine. Both Wallace and Gromit live together at the ficticious address of 62 West Wallaby Street, Wigan, Lancashire. However, his accent as voiced by Peter Sallis is from Sallis' native Holme Valley in Yorkshire but in 2004 Wallace made a cameo appearance on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends in the episode "Ticket to Rod" and he was voiced by Dwight Schultz. It is mentioned that Wallace was born on 7th August 1959, so Wallace is approximately 55 years old. This was mentioned by Nick Park in 2009. Personality Wallace is a kind-hearted, friendly and eccentric man and an avid lover of cheese (particularly with crackers). Aside from his near-genius intellect and an expert intricate inventor which are normally quite complex for the situation he created the machine to deal with in the first place, the two more well-known of Wallace's contraptions are his rocket and the robotic walking pants he created for his best friends Gromit's birthday. But despite this, Wallace can be quite gullible at times this was most obvious when he went to the moon thinking that it was made out of cheese and actually ate a loose rock. He was also completely oblivious that his girlfriend, Piella Bakewell was a serial killer despite her more than obvious mental illness. Wallace is a man of many jobs which include exterminator, baker, landlord, window-washer and (although not technically a real job) inventor. Wallace also possesses a more romantic side to him and has had previous relationships with people such as Piella Bakewell, Lady Tottington and Wendolene Ramsbottom. However the strongest relationship that Wallace had was with his pet dog, Gromit whom he adopted and treated like his brother since he was a puppy. However there are times when their friendship was strained which was shown when he invited the Penguin to stay and was unaware of how it was upsetting his friend and when he was left completely smitten by Piella he instantly believed that it was Gromit who bit her when in reality, she did it herself. However Wallace valued his relationship more than anything and the two have always proved their loyalty to another. Despite being eccentric, Wallace was very brave and heroic when he saved Lady Tottington from Victor Quartermaine (in Were-Rabbit form) and he was very dedicated to her when he protects her from the angry mob (who all thought that he was trying to hurt Totty) and from Victor again (while he was climbing up the pipe to get after Wallace). While Wallace is mostly good-natured, when transformed into the Were-Rabbit the worst aspects of his personality appear, becoming destructive, violent and aggressive, in thich his only diet was vegetables and would do anything to get his paws on them. However when he regained control of his Were-Rabbit form, he still retained his feelings of loyalty and love to the people he cared about and in the end, it broke his curse. Appearance Wallace can usually be found wearing a white shirt, brown wool trousers, green knitted pullover and a red tie. He is slender and has fair skin. When he was younger, he had brown hair and a moustache but when he got older, he had a tuft of hair when he was in a picture with Gromit (on his graduation from Dogwarts University) by now, Wallace is bald. He is usually seen wearing black shoes and slippers on his feet. Due to eating too much cheese, Wallace gained a bulk build, but after eating loads of vegetables (in Were-Rabbit form) he had gone a little thinner (and possibly slowing down his cheese appetite). * Wallace is also seen wearing a red bow tie with white polka dots on special occasions. He was wearing a purple pullover with baby blue, white and purple zigzag lines (knitted by Gromit) until it got shrunk by water thanks to Gromit for turning the taps on in Lady Tottington's secret garden. *In The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, Wallace sometimes wears an Anti-Pesto uniform and cap. *In The Last Resort, after Wallace get all the things he need for the Seaside in the cellar, Wallace is wearing an orange tie, a red shirt with white stripes, and red trousers. *In The Bogey Man, after Gromit makes Wallace join Prickly Thicket, Wallace is wearing an Prickly Thicket official tanktop instead of his pullover for the rest of the episode Trivia * Some of Wallace's contraptions actually are based on a real-life invention. For example, Wallace's method of getting up in the morning incorporates a bed that tips over to wake up its owner, an invention that was exhibited at the Great Exhibition of 1851 by Theophilus Carter, and is similar to a device sold in Japan that is used to ensure a certain wake-up time. * Nick Park says of Wallace: "He's a very self-contained figure. A very homely sort who doesn't mind the odd adventure." Wallace is loosely based on Park's father, whom he described in a radio interview as "an incurable tinkerer." He described one of his father's constructions, a combination beach hut and trailer, as having curtains in the windows, bookshelves on the walls, and full-sized furniture bolted to the floor. Gallery Say Cheeze Wallace & Gromit.jpg|Say Cheese!" Wallace and Gromit at breakfast.png|"Tryin' to get me back on the diet, eh, lad? There's a good dog!" Wallacebeingadorable.gif Wallace Gromit Anti-Pesto.png|Wallace & Gromit in Anti Pesto uniform Wallace accident.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.jpg 299px-Wallace.jpg Tumblr lza6yyTdEu1rpozm2o1 400.gif tumblr_lxhyi2q1xe1qf0kb5o4_250.gif Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1099.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1681.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6392.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6490.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9132.jpg 93bdbfa5afa55c6127d5d9f4f97d5fd9.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2114.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2159.jpg 373551-wallace-gromit-in-muzzled-windows-screenshot-wanna-know-of.jpg Wallace facing Victor Quartermaine.png|Wallace as the Were-Rabbit facing Victor Quartermaine. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8945.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9057.jpg Gromit and wallace hugging.gif 968full-wallace-&-gromit--the-curse-of-the-were--rabbit-screenshot.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9106.jpg 0303g.jpg Wallace in project zoo.jpg Wallace smile.jpg Totty and Wallace so adorable.jpg MV5BMTcxNTU1MjU2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjM1NzkyMw@@. V1 SX1217 SY614 .jpg 367553-wallace-gromit-in-the-last-resort-windows-screenshot-wallace.jpg Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Genius Category:Movie Heroes Category:Revived Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Space Survivers Category:Lycanthropes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Elderly Category:Male Damsels Category:Pure of heart Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Pet owners Category:Neutral Good Category:Feminists Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Titular Category:Incompetent Category:Vehicular Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Inconclusive Category:Fighter Category:Cursed Category:Optimists Category:Inept Category:Amnesiac Category:Sole Survivors Category:Big Good Category:Loyal Category:Important Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Successful Category:Heroic Monsters